Last Friday Night
by ramen-is-my-drug
Summary: Clare Edwards has woken up in the most unfamiliar of places, with someone she'd least expect. With vague clues and sources, will she ever figure out what happened last night?
1. Waking Up in Vegas

**A/N: I'm not really a fan of Katy Perry but her songs have infected me, lately. I was inspired (of course by the famous title) and decided to write a little story. This could be a one shot but depending on the feedback, I hope its more because I have a ton of ideas bobbing in my mind. **

(Clare's POV)

I've never felt this terrible and confused waking up. Terrible because I had the worst headache in my life and the extreme dryness in my throat didn't help. The confusion set in right after as I slowly took in my surroundings. I noticed the red, metallic texture I was sitting on and I immediately knew where I was but at the same time, it left even more bewilderment.

What am I doing on a corner of a neighborhood, in the open trunk of Jake's truck?

Where's my purse?

Where are my shoes?

Whose glasses are these?

Why is _Drew_ sleeping next to me?

Fear kicked in at his clothing only being boxers, socks, tank top, and underwear on his head. MY underwear. That means I'm not wearing any underwear under this dress. I would've grabbed my underwear at that moment but I didn't want to wake up the poor fella so abruptly. It also had to do with the fact that I didn't want this wake up to be anymore real than it sadly is.

Still alarmed, I felt a light-weight clasp around my wrist. My eyes quickly adverted to my wrist and it turned out to be a… HANDCUFF? The other handcuff belonged to Drew's. Well, that explains why Drew is sleeping next to me. Wait, why am I handcuffed to Drew?

Drew, groggily and hastily, opened his eyes and started widening as the sight of me went through his mind. The flashbacks of everything I could remember came into my mind immediately. The faint memories before I decided to let loose.

"Those shots were a really bad idea…" we both chimed in.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda!" he impulsively followed up with. Really?

"Jinx, you owe me my Friday night!" I replied.

I always took pride in not being one of the "party" girls. The ones who drank and did all the stupid clichés you see people do when they're intoxicated. I really took those Above the Influence commercials with pride! I couldn't stand the underwear on Drew's head anymore.

"Uh, do you mind giving back my panties back?" I felt so dirty asking that, especially since Drew still had no idea what I was talking about. I pointed to his head in pure agony and embarrassment. He finally gave it back to me. "Thanks," I awkwardly replied.

"Did we…?" Drew hinted us at having intimate relations.

"I sure hope not," I quickly answered. He seemed as if he was offended which I didn't intend. "I mean, because, I plan to wait until marriage. Or at least, I did," I corrected.

Drew nodded, "Oh, right. Well, uh, I don't think it counts since we were drunk and all." I appreciated Drew's attempt to make me feel better but that honestly doesn't help. I really hope we didn't have sex. That means I'll have to give up my abstinence ring. What will the church think? I hope God knows I didn't intend for any of this. What is He thinking right now? Is my place in Heaven gone because of this? My mother is going to kill me! No, Ali's going to kill me first.

"Clare, do you want me to close my eyes so you can you know…" Drew shyly offered, as in me clothing my personal area. If Drew and I fornicated, it's not like it really matters. But proper manners should never be belittled.

"Yeah, that'd be great," I smiled as he shut his eyes. I looked around the neighborhood in the brisk daylight of the late morning. This is definitely not Jake's side of the tracks. What if we somehow stole Jake's car and parked it over here? But if we did, why would we be sleeping in the trunk? Me under the influence can't be that stupid.

"Are you done yet?" Drew asked.

"No! Sorry!" I nearly said in a nervous instant.

"It's alright, take your time," he sighed.

I've already lost my pride, why not add to the load? One-handedly, I put the underwear through my sprawled legs and before I finally finished the struggle, more embarrassment flooded in. But it didn't just add to the load, it practically overflowed it.

Jake, right on the dot, walked out of house his truck was parked in front of and saw EVERYTHING. Jake, surprisingly, only flinched a little bit before he turned away. He didn't even spill or spit out the coffee he was drinking. He was mortified, I'm sure, but is too kind to present it in order to spare my feelings.

Hands over his eyes, he greeted with, "I didn't know you were one for having morning glory."

"What's morning glory?" I gulped.

Drew, still squinting, cried, "Oh, Clare."

Jake addressed with, "You're smart, figure it out. Can I open my eyes now?" I nodded but I realized they couldn't see so I verbally gave my consent, to both Jake and Drew.

"Now can you please tell me why we're here?" I asked. I remember Jake taking both Ali and I to the party but God knows what happened after my memory flew out the window.

"Beats me. I left Zane's party when it started getting a little out of hand. So I drove to an old friend's house who is only a few minutes away from Zane's. I found you two all snuggly on my trunk an hour ago," he truthfully answered. Darn. I was hoping he'd be the key to all my questions.

"And you couldn't have woken us up an hour ago," Drew sarcastically smiled.

"I know how hangovers work, they aren't too pretty," Jake shrugged.

"Good point," Drew said and I thought at the same time.

"Did you see us two do anything while we were drunk?" I thought I would never have to ask a question like that in my life.

"Well, before I left, Adam told me you guys got handcuffed due to a dare. But that's all I have," he answered. So Adam is our source.

"This feels like déjà vu all over again," Drew mumbled.

Ignoring Drew's comment, I returned with, "Thanks, Jake. Hey, but do you mind doing us a favor?"

"Shoot."

"Could you possibly drive us over to Zane's house?" I subtly pleaded.

"Sure. I forgot my flannel at his house and was just about to pick it up," he added. "Just take a load off in the front. But Clare, I hope you don't mind sitting on Drew's lap." Needless to say, I shouldn't mind.

"Hey, Clare," Jake started. I face him, giving him my attention.

"Aren't those that girl's glasses, you know, the one with your ex?" he questioned. Imogen's? No, they couldn't be. She was at the party last night but there is no way she would let me a get a hold of those glasses.

In curiosity, I looked into Jake's rear view mirror. That absolute hipster texture definitely had Imogen written all over it. And I could perfectly see into them, which meant they were fake. I also noticed I had a spot of discoloration on my neck. It was most definitely a hickey.

I started flashbacking to last night. A) because I wanted to distract myself from sitting on Drew's lap, wearing Imogen's glasses, and having a hickey. Sober me hasn't changed. And B) maybe it would figure out how I ended up here.

"What the hell happened last night?" I screamed.


	2. Box

**Rewind to last night…**

Summer is coming to an end. Now I can go back to part three of The Glory Days Saga. Tonight I get to see the preview. See, I'm planning to tag along with Ali and her new boytoy, Dave. Honestly, I think she used me as an excuse, since her mom trusts me, so she could go to the party at Zane's. On a high, I can enjoy a last "get together" with the Degrassi students before we all have start cracking on those books.

But on a low, Imogen and Eli will be attending this same party.

We had a summer play at our school. Being me, I was part of the backstage crew. Being Imogen, she got the lead role. Eli was also heavily involved in the play, since he is the playwright. Zane, as a senior, decided to audition as to try something new before he graduates. It's a good thing he did because he is one outstanding actor. After our plays, we usually have cast/crew parties and Zane offered to have it as his house. He warned us that it'd be combined with some of his other friends coming but as they all say, the more, the merrier!

I'm guessing tons of people are going to be here tonight. Jake is actually taking us to the party. He started a friendship with Zane and his boyfriend through sports and other guy stuff. Jake is certainly the likeable type, being the charmer he is. It's a shame I couldn't fall for him. He's, without a doubt, attractive and has such a kind soul. He's experienced with the ladies but I wouldn't exactly call him a player because he's honest of his intentions. I really respect that. And, the guy can really kiss. It's a shame I used him as the rebound guy, instead of being the guy.

But at least we've put that behind us and went back to being good friends.

"Clare, you are seriously not wearing _that _to the party?" Ali nearly gagged as I walked downstairs in my frilly peasant top and jeans.

"What? It's nice," I defended.

"Yeah. For Grandma's birthday bash but not a party. Clare, people our age are going to be there," Ali argued.

"It's not like I have anything else to wear," I concluded. That's when Ali dug for something in her massive purse. The wonders she can pack in there. For all I know, she could be carrying a dead body. Instead, out came a strapless dress. It was aqua blue with a small black bow surrounded at the waist. I know where this is going.

"I thought you'd say that. That's why I brought this. Now we can do this the easy or the hard way Edwards," Ali threatened with a devious smile.

"But there's no bra-"

That's when a bando got chucked in my face. Ali knows me way too well. If she really wanted me to wear the dress, why disappoint a friend? I grabbed the dress and walked back upstairs. All I could hear was Ali yell, "You're welcome," before I reached the second floor. As much as I hated to admit, I really thought the dress was cute. Hopefully it will work well with me as well.

(Drew's POV)

As I arrived through in the basement of Zane's house (er, mansion), I realized how much I wanted to leave. Not because the party was a bore, because there were many forms of entertainment such as a pool table, plasma screen TV, Xbox 360 AND a PS3 including four game controllers per game system, stereo with surround sound, and plenty of furniture. But all these things didn't matter because the number one form of entertainment was the Keg with three coolers I'm assuming are filled with beer. Zane didn't seem at all buzzed nor did he seem alarmed at all of this happening in the closed area of his basement. I had to admit it was one big basement.

It never struck to me that Zane was surrounded by all this money considering the way he acts. I guess Zane doesn't fall into the typical rich kid category.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna head out," I said to Dave. I would've said to this Adam as well but once he saw Katie, he left us right on the dot.

"What, why?" Dave questioned as we all looked around the vicinity. "The party hasn't even started. Come on, whatever happened to the Drew that always had fun?" Well, I got beat up, was held at gunpoint until a cop came, I lost my virginity, Bianca moved to the states, her dumping me for an old Puerto Rican flame, and although I'm single, no girls want me because of my bad reputation. Don't forget to mention the pity everyone has held over me because I got into a "gang" fight.

"Fun Drew does not want to come and play tonight," I addressed and was about to head to the upstairs that led me out of the basement. That is until my eyes adverted to such a sight. _She _literally stopped me in my tracks. The girl had porcelain skin, soft curves, light auburn hair, and such perfect lips. Most people first notice the eyes on one's face, call me a freak for giving my attention to the lips.

"Drew, it's really flattering that you're admiring my friend, but do you mind?" Ali oh-so-kindly asked. All of a sudden, Ali's friend started blushing.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"You're holding up traffic, please move," The lumberjack politely demanded. I nodded and let them pass by. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let this one slip away tonight. But this girl could leave you in the snow, bloody, beat up, and held at gunpoint. Attractive girls are always screwing me over. This one is definitely no exception, I'm sure.

They all headed toward Dave as Ali gave him a peck and embrace. I saw the two behind Ali whispering to each other. Then Ali's friend made some head nod toward the guy friend. After, he left to go talk to other people, I'm assuming. How could anyone leave a girl like that alone? Ali and her left, giving Dave a short hug. We finally gave each other eye contact and made our way towards the mini bar.

"I can't believe Zane managed to fit a mini bar in a basement," Dave said, still amazed as me.

"If there was a Zombie Apocalypse, I know where'd I go," I replied which made him smile.

"I'm heading toward the Staples Center or the Madison Square Garden," he admitted. His obsession with basketball is quite entertaining.

"The Knicks stadium, I understand. But good luck traveling all the way to LA, buddy."

"I appreciate the advice. Anyway, I notice you kept wandering your eye at Clare Edwards," Dave teased. So that's her name. Wait, Clare, how come I've heard of that name before?

"Yeah, what's she like?"

"You should know, she is one of Adam's closest friends," Dave remarked. That's who she is. I've met her a couple times, like at Adam's burial of Gracie. She always seemed like a sweetheart. Who knew she could be such a bombshell.

"Oh, right."

"Ali tells me she's free, so there's no reason you shouldn't go for her," he added. Now we're getting way ahead of ourselves.

"Who knows. We'll talk after I whoop your ass at air hockey," I challenged as we ran toward the game table. Involving myself in games has always avoided myself getting hurt. That's what I should stick to, not these long-term relationships.

(Clare's POV)

The dress is actually more comfortable than I expected it to be. Pleasant surprises are always the best. I looked over to my right and Adam seemed to be talking to Eli and _Imogen_. We never had this tension toward each other. We could've been good friends. Heck, Eli and I could've still been good friends. But this can never happen for the fact that since Imogen thinks Eli and I have a past and her wanting a future, our friendship cannot be present. Including the one between Eli and I.

Before, we were mere acquaintances, like Wesley and Connor, and we had no idea of each other's involvement with Eli. After he told her about our history, that's when things took a toll. She started hanging around him more, especially around my presence. I take fault in this mess, because I should've been honest with her from the start of not being over Eli. And, I should've dealt with the breakup and slight jealousy better. Especially with my embarrassing public outrage after Eli purposely didn't acknowledge me from existence.

_Did you erase me from your memory? Did you ever even love me at all?_

Ah, those pains really give me chills. I really do regret being so emotional that day. Thank God Jake pulled me away before I made even more of a scene. I really do have to appreciate Jake transferring this year. With Ali pining for Dave and Adam pursuing (and still) for Kate, Jake was the one who was there for me. Those steamy makeout sessions didn't hurt either. Oh dear, he was my first friend with benefits. I would've never even imagined. Well, he's definitely my last.

Back to Imogen, she just took me as a rival for the same guy. Sure, I still liked him but I never wanted to go back to the way we were. I perfectly understand why Imogen would never believe me. I would probably be the same if I was in her shoes. Okay, honestly, I would at least talk it out but her personality doesn't operate that way. She simply looks at me as an enemy and there's nothing I can do about it. Still, she shouldn't have forced an ultimatum on her boyfriend. That's just plain insecure. But what's worse is Eli accepted, which shows something about his changed character.

I'm still mad that Imogen made her acting friends treat me like dirt during the rehearsals of the play. Except Zane, because obviously, she can't persuade a senior to bully when he's always had to rise above being the bullied.

I physically shook off the past but obviously that is not going to solve anything. It did take off the intensity I held in my gaze at Adam and those two. My eyes went all over the room as I leaned against the wall. Jake was having fun talking with Jenna. She's cute, bubbly, and at current separation from her baby daddy, KC. Which means she's perfect hookup material and Jake is perfect revenge bait.

Then my attention went toward another area. Ali was busy rooting for Dave as he was playing air hockey against Drew. Drew, now that guy is something else. I heard, from Adam, what happened to him this semester. He got beat up silly and here he is, laughing, having a good time with his friends. People should aspire to be like Zane and him. And here I am, skulking in something that isn't even that big of a deal. So what if the past screwed up two good friendships? It shows there's always room for more.

I went over to the air hockey table that was currently occupied by Dave, Drew, and Ali. I could already hear the click noises from the puck hitting against the walls of the table. Ali gave me a huge grin while I did the same as I stood next to her.

I looked over to Drew and he gave me that same glance the first time I entered Zane's basement with Ali and Jake. With this, I heard the familiar noise of the puck going into the goal, Drew's goal. Distractions can be a real pain. It is flattering to know someone noticed my outfit. Drew grunted, being focused back into the game as Dave cheered. Then Ali gave him a big smooch on the cheek as he wrapped his arm around her. It must be awkward for Drew to see his friend with an ex girlfriend. I surely would be freaked out.

"I'm sensing a victory from you," I said, directing toward Dave. To this, he smiled ever so gallantly.

"For the third time. Maybe you should give Drew a hug, you know, to boost his self confidence," he joked. Did he just wink at Drew or am I imagining things? Ali seemed to catch that, too, by the confused expression all over her face.

Drew, on the other hand, retorted with a snort, "Just nod and smile. It's the only thing he can dominate in," then spread a humorous smile on his face. I can see why Adam and him get along in the same household. Speaking of which, I noticed Adam seemed bored as Imogen kept yapping about something he obviously wasn't interested in.

"Adam's pretty good at air hockey," I hinted, looking for acknowledgement in Dave's face.

He and Adam got into a tussle over him being an FTM and the other not accepting it. Eventually, they both came to a mutual understanding. I wouldn't exactly call them friends, more like acquaintances. I sure wished that's how it ended with Eli and Imogen. Instead, she and him (by force) refuse to even talk or look at me. Getting over this is going to be harder than I thought.

"He might've beaten me in a one on one of basketball, but I am the master at this game," Dave championed as Ali playfully rolled her eyes at his cockiness. She did have a thing for confidence.

"We'll find out and see," I said as I went over to Adam and the other two.

I walked up to him with no hesitation and the looks on both Imogen's and Eli's faces? Quite amusing.

"Hey, Adam," I greeted as I gave him a hug. I could feel the glare from Imogen.

"Hey Clare," Adam, confused, replied. He knew about Eli's verbal contract as well.

"You don't look like you're doing anything. Dave is challenging to air hockey, do you accept?" I asked.

"We were actually conversing about how artistic and theatrical Freddy Mercury is," she huffed. As a classic band Queen is, I could tell Adam wasn't interested talking about it. Talking about it does seem meaningless when you can appreciate the music through the ears rather than the mouth. I completely ignored Imogen's comment as I held my eye contact with Adam.

"I accept Dave's challenge," Adam finally answered, with a smile. "You two have fun," Adam waved as we headed toward the table. I noticed that Katie was at the next table with her friend, Marisol. A crush certainly helps things move along faster. Thank you, Katie for playing that role. If only she couldn't be anymore clueless and take that hint from Adam.

The closer we got to the table, the closer I realized tonight I'm going to let everything go and just have the time of my life.

**A/N: So I really do appreciate all the feedback I received and am happy that enough people like this for me to continue it. I do realize for the season now playing, I will somewhat base it off the continuing episodes. But other parts, I will not and add my own twists. But it'll make sense (hopefully, not just in my mind) in the end. Also, there will be more POV's of character besides Drew and Clare. Now that I have warned you to what has become... be prepared for more to come ;)**


	3. Mannequin

(Clare's POV)

After the notorious hockey game, which Adam won by the way, _Your Surrender _by Neon Trees came on and things took their course from there. Before we knew it, we all started mouthing the words and dancing like freaks. Even Adam moved a little, because apparently Katie is a huge fan. Or that's what Adam claimed. Then again, I'd never thought I'd have a friend with benefits. Speaking of which, where is Jake?

As the song ended and transitioned into "Pumped Up Kicks" (remixed by "DJ" Connor), I saw him and Jenna, grinding on each other like some sleazy rap video. Actually, everyone was turning out to do that. Except me, flailing around like the clueless single girl. Until my backside bumped into a masculine body and got the jitters all over my body. I turned to find out the presence and it was Drew. In that moment, inches apart, eyes were locked. He had such nice blue eyes. I wasn't sure which one creeped me out, the fact that my heart couldn't stop beating any faster or him possibly feeling the same way.

"I got to pee," I blurted out to break the intensity. It obviously wasn't the best choice but I had to do something. This made him laugh, which gave me the giggles as well.

"I know where the bathroom is. I can lead you the way," he said as he started walking until he noticed I wasn't budging. To be honest, I was afraid. No, not afraid of allowing someone to lead me to the bathroom. But afraid of going down that road. It all starts with something small, like compliments on how pretty my eyes are, the guy pulling the "You're so much than the smart one" line, or a spontaneous kiss. And look where that has gotten me? "Unless you 'd like to pee here." That comment pretty much turned me off. It's just a walk to the bathroom.

"Of course not," I finally replied as we walked upstairs that led us out of the basement. He's probably just looking for a good time tonight and I'm not that type of girl. Plus, Ali would claw me out if I ever went for him. For now, he'll be my escort for the night, nothing more than that.

(Imogen's POV)

Humor came into my mind as I watched all my peers sloppily move t what they call dancing. It's like a bunch of monkeys going crazy in their cages at the zoo. I looked over to Eli and immediately became thankful that Eli didn't conspire to that. He's brilliant and has the cutest crooked smile. In a way, he sort of reminds me of Michael Cera, being less awkward and a tad more macho. That reminded me of one of my favorite movies.

I followed my urges and opened my mouth, "Have you ever seen Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist?" He shook his head.

"Yeah, but wasn't too big of a fan. Too campy for my taste," Eli smirked.

"You just can't appreciate fine cinema. Especially that dance move they performed," I smiled back as I started to move my hands in the movie-fashioned manner. He finally started to imitate and from there, we were in perfect synch.

"People wish they had incredible skill, such as this," Eli exclaimed, directing toward the faces that gave us those strange looks. That's when I stopped my hand motion and ran my fingers through his hair and transformed it into the classic "Bed-head".

"That's not fair, wait," he tussled with my hair as I let out a quiet cry of joking agony. After he stopped, he smiled with, "Good. Now we match."

We held a gaze and this warm sensation go around my body. It was as if I drank the best cup of hot cocoa or raspberry tea. I have been addicted to tea ever since summer came around so I'll go with that. But whatever delicious hot drink came to my mind, it could never compare to Eli.

"I love you," I let out and rushed in for a kiss. But he didn't kiss me back. It's not like he pushed me away or anything because that would've been outright rude. But his lips didn't move. I finally pulled back and observed his reaction. Reminded me of Malcauly Culkin from _Home Alone_ except Eli's hands were at his sides and his mouth was in a straight line. Here comes the part where my fears and horrors kick in and my heart drops.

"You don't mean that," he said.

"Yes I do. I love you for your sensitivity, your brilliance, how unbelievably charming you can be, and never being afraid of being yourself. How could anyone not love a guy like you?" I let out. It was no doubt cheesy but I meant every word of it.

"Imogen, stop," he couldn't even look me in the eye.

"But you don't feel the same," I don't regret ever admitting my true feelings, I just regret to ever thinking the feeling could be mutual. In a matter of weeks, he loved Clare. And he pretty much gave his body and soul for Julia. He can't do those things for me because to him, I'm some experiment he can toy with. I just ruined his plans of the subject getting too attached.

"That's okay, I completely understand. I actually need some fresh air and you probably want to see your friends. We'll meet up later," I calmly said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek and a quick embrace. I walked away before I could let him say anything more.

That's what I love about being an actress. I can pretend to be perfectly fine when I'm far from the opposite inside. As I got outside the basement, I let out all my tears. Tears of a broken heart and frustration. Eli didn't have any feelings for me because of that Bible thumper. She broke him and he won't let me help him fix the pieces. Our little exercise helped him get over her, but it didn't take away the fear of him falling into the same path. I've always come across girls like her and they always seem to win.

Can't anything go right for me in this department?

"Lady Imogen," Amy, my drama friend, called out in her fake British accent as I saw her and Myra, another drama friend who's born to do Broadway, came up to me. I wiped away my tears as quick as I could but they came up to me too late.

"You shouldn't be out in these hallways, alone. Where is Lord Goldsworthy?" Myra replied in her best-impression accent as well. They were absolutely dreadful at it but I appreciated the effort. I saw their cheery faces go into sad as they noticed my water streaks. Deep down, I kind of wanted them to see my pain. So someone could at least care.

"What's the matter?" Myra said in a sympathetic tone.

"Clare," I muttered. Shoot. That was not supposed to come out.

"You mean that techie from the play?" Amy said, sounding irritated.

"I couldn't stand her ever since I laid eyes on her. Actually, no one really liked her," Myra admitted.

"Really, why?" I asked, curious.

"Ms. Dawes always raved about how hard-working the techies are. And she absolutely adores Clare. Two things I can't stand are people who don't their place and suckups," Myra explained. But without techies, there wouldn't be a show. Black box is great but the behind the scenes work really pays off for an actual play. I've never really found Clare as much of a suck up, but more of going to great lengths to get what she wanted. That's what Eli told me.

And that's the moment I realized Eli's true feelings. That really goes to show my boyfriend is not over her. If me, actually having an opinion about Clare because Eli wouldn't blab about her. But I should've stopped him. I thought it was only talk because they were friends. Silly me for easily being fooled.

"Don't forget the cute guys she seems to easily pertain. But anyway, what did she do?" Amy asked, looking sympathetic.

If I told them what happened, then they'd tell everyone and I'd look like the pathetic one for falling into this trap. The only drama queen I tend to be is strictly theater but that's changed ever since Eli got into the picture. But if I don't say anything, then they'll be shooting blanks and still tell everyone. God knows what type of tremendously hot gossip they could spread. I have to play my cards right in order to make me look like the innocent victim, not the naïve one.

"Before school ended, I saw Clare and Jake doing the… naughty. Jake apparently saw and recently told her. A couple minutes, she threatened to try to take away Eli if I told a soul. Oh no, I just did. Please don't tell I anyone I said anything!" I oh-so dramatically pleaded. They both bought my fake explanation.

"Of course not!" Amy said as her and Myra nodded sympathetically. We all knew, deep down, that was the moment the secret got out. I mean technically, I wasn't lying, they were doing the _naughty _in my terms. But that was up to the gossipers' interpretation.

In the nick of time, I saw Clare and Drew walk out of one of the rooms. Clare dwelled on that ticked off expression as Drew did the same. What am I doing? I may be flawed in a lot of ways but I've never gossiped about anyone. I sure have listened about it but I haven't once been the source. People say I'm a lunatic and that the best place for me is to be in an asylum. Now I could care less but I remember how much it hurt me at first. I could see that same hurt in Clare's eyes.

Instead of doing what good Imogen would do, and admit to what I just said being a lie. I just stood there, awestruck while I let Myra and Amy do the rest.

"Well, well, Clare Edwards," Myra started. "First you screw Jake, now Drew?"

"And all the while, you threaten to nab other people's boyfriends?" Amy snapped. "Talk about performing God's work." Tears started streaming down Clare's eyes.

"Why don't you two just quit it?" Drew steamed. At least someone can stick up for her.

"You're one to talk! Cheating scumbag. Of course you two would have no decency and hook up in someone's house," Myra replied. This made Drew roll his eyes and they both started to walk away.

"Yeah go open your legs for him some more you hypocritical skank!" Amy yelled as Myra chimed in near the end. Sigh. I really need to invest in some good friends.

_**A/N**_** Hi! Sorry for the delay, had some major writer's block so here is the best I got. Definitely covers the story of this chapter but didn't write it as well as it ought to be. Also, I really like Imogen as a character and I hope for the best for her. But still hope you are enjoying this FF. Anyway, please review, favorite, and subscribe and I'll be planning to write more. Thanks! **

**PS The Imogen and Eli "dancing" part... obviously got it from Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist. If youve seen that movie, awesome. If not, just YouTube the "Nick and Norah dance", Im pretty sure theyll have it.**


	4. Growing Pains

**Well... here you go ladies and gentlemen! Review, subscribe, and favorite! :)**

(Anya's POV)

One thing settled into my mind as I twirled around to the music, college is a month away. These laughing faces around me: Holly J, Fiona, Riley, Zane, Sav, this is probably the last time of being together. Soon we'll be heading off into our hopefully wonderful college lives. Soon I'll be leaving behind my high school life. How come I don't feel as accomplished as I thought I would be? Because I will still regret something.

Owen.

I can't believe I threw him away for a good time and cocaine. Actually, I can't believe I threw my friends away for that. I am glad that I did in fact patch things up with them and I did gain Bianca as an unexpected friend. But Owen never forgave me nor do I blame him. I was lucky enough for him and Bianca to pull me out of that club and take me to the hospital. After that, he told me we were through and I had to understand. Screwing myself over like that wasn't the best decision but what could I do?

I noticed him grinding with Marisol, the flirtiest McGirty this school has laid eyes on. He never did that with me. My rising blood pressure couldn't handle it anymore. I rushed through the unfazed crowd and headed toward the bar. That's when I bumped into the person I least expected.

"Peter?" I questioned as he gave the same bewildered smile as mine.

"Hey, Anya," he greeted. Doesn't he go to TU?

"What are you doing here?" I tried to yell over the music but it didn't work out too well.

"WHAT?" he screamed. I shook my head and grabbed his arm as we made our stop to the bar. It was far away from the speakers blaring through but not too close where we couldn't hear the music at all. It was the perfect conversation spot.

"Now that we're settled, let's start over, hi I'm Anya," I cheerily said as I put out my hand.

"Peter," he played along.

"Anyway, so what's a college student doing at a high school party?" I quickly shot to my previous question.

"Well, since high school students always try to crash our campus parties, I decided to repay the favor," he shrugged. "Nah, Riley invited me and I thought since my shift at the Dot ended early to my surprise, I had nothing else to do."

"Of course. Well, how do you like it?" I asked.

"Definitely not the same excitement like I had in high school," he truthfully answered. "What about you? You seemed a little stressed before you looked all shocked to see me."

"It's a long story," I ended.

Before we could continue our small talk, Chantey walked up to our spot. She carried that devilish smile she always had before she said something, whether it was before she spilled juicy gossip or an insult.

"Surprise to see you all mellow at our last high school event, Anya. Or was snorting coke a one time thing?" I guess it was the insult. I deserved it. One of my cranky hangover mornings, Chantey kept annoying me with my breakup with Owen. Finally, I snapped and told her to actually get a life and stop snooping in others.

"Finally you graduated," Peter said. A death glare came over her as she stormed off. This gave us both the giggles.

"You have no idea how much that made my day," I gratefully admitted. His humorous grin turned into a genuine smile.

"My pleasure."

My eyes averted to Owen and that's when my smile dropped.

"Peter?" He looked at me with open ears.

"Have you ever wished you could undo the past?" I asked the dreadfully cliché question.

"You have no idea," he chuckled. Everything drained out as I kept putting my focus on Owen. He looked so incredibly happy, without me. Here I spent restless nights crying over him and here he is, probably never shedding a tear. "Was he your past?" Peter interrupted my regretful thinking.

"Huh?"

"The guy who looks like he could be in Jersey Shore," Peter specified. I nodded.

"During my cocaine phase, Owen dumped me. He helped me out of it but refused to take me back afterwards."

"Wait Owen? You mean the guy who apologized to Zane and Riley for being all homophobic?"

"That's the one," I clarified as I sighed.

"It gets better, you know," Peter soothed as he laid his hand on mine placed on the bar table.

"How do you know?"

"I got involved with meth which messed up things with Mia," he confessed. "But then I cleaned up, made up with my friends and now I'm a studly university man."

"Did you ever make it up with Mia?" I spit out.

"Sort of. But we never got back together, if that's what you mean," he answered.

"I'm sorry," I apologized as my hopes to getting with Owen were slimming.

"Don't be. Relationships always come and go but friendships don't. I'm glad mine wasn't the exception," he as-a-matter- factly stated. "Be glad yours wasn't either." He's exactly right.

"When did you become so wise all of a sudden?" I blurted.

"I've learned to play the role but deep down, I'm still the Peter you dreaded in high school. And I know you're still the sweet Anya who larps," he teased.

"Oh, hush!" I squealed as we both started laughing. Still, he had a point. When Owen and I were together, he treated put on this pedestal as the perfect ideal girlfriend. But when push came to shove and I made a mistake, I broke his image and he couldn't handle. But if he can't handle the growing pains of Anya Macpherson, then we aren't meant to be.

(Clare's POV)

Tears kept streaming down my eyes as Drew and I walked outside of Zane's house. There was a bench that rested in front of Zane's gated front yard to my delight. Nothing worse than crying while ruining someone's grass or getting yourself dirty on the cobblestone floor. Without any hesitation, Drew rubbed my back as I let everything out. I was proud of myself for not getting emotional through the past few months but now all of a sudden, I couldn't bottle it up anymore. It's a shame Drew had to be the one to endure it.

"This is selfish of me. You should be getting to the party," I suggested as I slightly forced his hand out of his previous spot. That lusty feeling for Drew simply washed away as my head was building up with all my fears.

"Then it would be selfish of me to leave you here all by yourself. And I'd rather not be the bad guy," Drew smirked. This moment now was definitely different and not because of the change of scenery. The library was more of me and him almost having moments of steamy hook up. He even prepped for it by leaning his arm against the wall I leaned on. We only went in there the first place because of our mistake of it being the bathroom. Or Drew's mistake, for claiming he knew where it was. It's a bittersweet surprise Imogen's secret got out.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive. I should repay the favor," Drew said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I mean, I don't recall ever doing anything for the guy.

"For being one of Adam's first friends," Drew explained. "When I couldn't be there for him since-"

"You were macking on my best friend?" I finished, chuckling right after due to the awkwardness of our contacts presuming.

"I expected you to crack a smile a lot later. Feeling better?" Truth or white lie?

"It's just, this is my first repercussion of my actions. I never looked myself as the type to be making out in the janitor's closet." I confessed. "And due to Imogen's perfect dramatic monologue, the whole world is going to think not only am I the biggest monster from Eli's critically-acclaimed play but also loose. There goes the Christian Club taking away my purity ring," I grumly added. I waited for Drew's response and all I saw was a tiny smirk. Excuse me?

"I can actually say I've been there, done that," Drew admitted. It took me to realize that the least expected person is one of the few that has been in my shoes. In much different circumstances of course.

"What happened. anyway? I've heard tons of rumors but of course the high school halls aren't the most reliable source," It was like I could literally see all of his pain in his eyes as he looked into the distance.

"It was tough at first, having the girls not wanting to go near the infamous Boiler Room cheater. But then Bianca took me in and I was in pure bliss. Until Bianca's ex pulled me in for the worse," Drew trailed off in his flashbacks and went back on track, "I got beat up by the gang and I completely lost it. With being over-obsessed with fighting and what not. Went for one of the girl's Adam liked. Finally, I just went in and got help. Professional help. Now I'm in a good place," Drew smiled contently. Drew Torres is actually someone with real emotions and problems, who would've thought? "I could be in Boston right now."

"Well, it wouldn't be hard being a Celtics fan. Considering they still own the most NBA titles," I added. Did I just interject a comment related to… sports? I could see the shocked expression I was containing at the moment.

"Clare Edwards…. Knows basketball?" Drew blurted out.

"Jake and his dad watch sports all the time at my house. I can absorb things easily, including their facts. Like how we might not have a season because of the NBA lockdown," I demonstrated.

"Impressive. Now this Jake, Adam told me he's a pretty cool guy, and from what I heard, you two are an item," Drew said.

"Were. As in definitely not anymore," I corrected thoroughly.

"Oh, I see. Now my turn to ask questions. What went wrong there?" Drew quizzically taunted as he made a slanted L-shape on his chin with his thumb and pointer finger.

"Right when we were about to go official, Mother and his dad decided to admit their secret relationship," I replied. That's when Drew burst out into laughter.

"That is classic. Like mother, like daughter, right?" he humored. I turned away from him and crossed my arms. "Hey," he lightly eased as he put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. It's been a while since I've enjoyed someone's company," he said.

"Aw, I'm blushing. Considering you were once the big man on campus, with ladies all around swooning to your feet," I turned me head and nearly whispered in his ear.

"Looks like our roles have reversed. Now you're the player and I'm the one who has no game. Not saying that you didn't have game before," I put my hand down as a sign of none offense being taken.

I feel so dirty, though. This guy calling me a player and all.

"I just wish I could be the way I was before, you know, people never noticing," I sighed.

"Why the hell would you want? Sure, haters might bag on whatever imperfections you have, that's their job description. But ours is to care about the ones who look past them," Drew poetically spoke. "Well, that's what my therapist said anyway." I instinctively gave him a peck on the cheek and I could see his rosy cheeks forming.

"Thanks, I really needed that," I gratefully stated, giving him one of my most genuine smiles.

Our moment of character got interrupted when we heard the loud thuds of people coming through the gate. Out came typical partygoers, with a stash of beer. One of them happened to be Bianca, looking sober.

"Bianca?" Drew called out, frown appearing. I saw her wave and smile.

"Hey, Drew," Bianca greeted with a "sup" nod.

"I thought you went to the states," he said, shocked. He's not the only one.

"I was. But then I came back. Good to see you guys," she said as she walked away, acting as if they were nothing but casual friends. There came a blonde on our way, smelling nothing but alcohol and cigarettes.

"You guys are looking pretty down. Vince!" She yelled as he turned around. Before entering Zane's house, and came to her command. "They're Bianca's friends. Give them a bottle." In an instant, a bottle of vodka popped out of his backpack.

"Oh no, that's not necessary," I politely rejected.

"Nonsense! Here!" She loudly pushed away my no and shoved the bottle in Drew's hand. "It's my random act of kindness. Anyway, later!" she waved as her and the rest of their gang walked away.

"That was, strange. Now what are we going to do with this alcohol?" I asked.

"Not let it go to waste," Drew answered. Wait, what? He isn't serious? "Look, I know you're thinking it's crazy but we both need a break. From all this drama and all the worries. This bottle came here for a reason. I'm not saying we should get drunk out of our minds, but a little buzz wouldn't hurt." My conscious told me absolutely no but for some reason, I've always wanted to try it. At least once. This could be my one opportunity.

"Now or never, right?" I gave out the ultimatum.

"Exactly," he smiled. He raise the bottle and started with, "To all the shit that went down this year!" and took a gulp into the bottle and then handing it to me, leaving me hesitant. "See this is the part where you make a toast."

Fearless as can be, I raised the bottle and toasted to, "To all the jerks, the awkwardness, and the insanity that made my life a rollercoaster this year!" and down came the vodka, leaving this new stinging sensation in my throat. Cast party, no regrets.


	5. Damn

(Drew's POV)

As we, Clare, Jake, and I got to the house by the welcoming on one of the hungover guests, I took in that we weren't the only ones that got wasted. The house, regardless, seemed spotless except the people who were passed out on the couches, stairs, tables, etc… We got to the basement and let me tell you, it was like the trash can. Red half empty cups seemed to be lying everywhere, more people passed out, parts of clothing at places too, and… Guitar Hero seemed to still be on.

"Want to virtually rock out since we're here?" he asked. We all gave him that puzzling look and he cracked a smile, "I'm kidding. You guys were much more humorous last night."

"So you did see us drunk after all?" Clare hinted. This made Jake flinch a little bit.

"I never said I didn't. I just don't know how you ended up in my trunk," he replied. Then Zane and Riley entered through the basement door, the Asian half greeting us with a:

"Ah, morning Drew, Clare, and Jake. How'd you get in here?" He didn't seem defensive about it, just curious.

"One of your friends let us through the door. I don't want to waste anymore of your time but do you know where my jacket is?"

"And my purse and shoes," Clare added. I didn't really bring any of my personal belongings, and if I did, the only one would be cell phone which broke last week. But it'd be nice if I could have my pants, shoes, and shirt back.

"All the unfamiliar personal belongings we found are upstairs, we put in my sister's room. Her room is the first door to the right," he informed. Zane has a sister? Since when?

"Alright, thanks," Clare timidly smiled as we all journeyed our way.

Right as we passed them, Riley remarked with a chuckle, "Not 'tits'?"

"Excuse me?" Clare shot. This made Riley flinch a tad bit, but not enough to stop talking.

"That was your catchphrase of the whole night," Riley explained. "You were hilarious. Easily the wildest girl I've ever encountered at a party." This made Zane dawn a look of sincerity, in embarrassment of Riley's naivety of Clare's true personality. I could see the look of shock she spread over her face as I dragged her away out of the basement.

"Drew, he could've given us some answers!" Clare spat.

"Maybe it's for the best we don't get any answers. What we don't know, won't hurt us," I stated. Although, I would like to know why the phrase, "The trolls are going to take you away in their dungeon," is ringing in my head and why I just realized that these are not my boxers.

"But I want to know, the mystery will eat me alive. Knowing the actual details is better than imagining for the worst," she replied back.

"That's what you think," Jake muttered, luckily Clare didn't catch that.

We entered the room finally and Zane wasn't kidding about a lot of personal belongings. They were scattered all over the queen-sized bed, practically creating a sheet of junk over it. And still, belongings overflowed to the floor.

"Well, let's get digging," Jake started. We went into search mode until the noise of something banging startled us. Clare grabbed me really tight and, in the corner of my eye, I noticed Jake with a little bit of… jealousy? He quickly looked away as he realized why I was glancing at him. The banging started again, and it came from the closet door in the room.

Jake walked over there to open the door and in there were clothes, shoes, comic books, oh and did I forget to mention a teenage girl tied up in duct tape? She started screaming, muffled by the tape plastered on her mouth. From the shape of her eyes, she was definitely Zane's sister.

Jake ripped off that piece and she politely smiled, "Thank you kind sir. Well, good to see you Drew and Clare." Uh, how did she know our names?

"You must be Zane's sister," Clare said. She nodded solemnly.

"My name's Sable. But we'll get to knowing each other later, first, could you please get me out of these chains?" she asked. We all nodded, hesitantly putting our hands on the end of the duct tape. "Just rip it off like a bandaid." We did exactly as she told and out the duct tape came, Clare and I doing it one-handedly.

"Freedom!" she yelled out as she ran around the room, ignoring all the people's belongings everywhere. All of a sudden, her happy-go-lucky face changed to pure fear when she called out, "AMERIE! NO!" We all turned around to find a girl, transitioning from fight mode with her baseball bat to apologetic.

"Sorry, my bad. Wait, you're the guys I walked with last night!" she apologized, then spat out. She had caramel-ish hair but it came down in wavy layers along with light green eyes.

"Walk? You're saying we took a leisurely stroll last night?" I commented. I expected better from my drunk self.

"Yup, well not just that..." she winked. Clare clenched on Sable's arm which made her let out a small cry.

"Tell us what the hell happened last night!" she demanded. Sable shoved her away.

"You really need to calm down your girlfriend, sunny," she suggested, directing to me.

"We're not dating," we both interjected.

Amerie teased, "That's not what you two said last night. You guys were all lovey-dovey and kissy kissy. It was super adorable. You even asked her out, on camera!" What? She can't be serious… This made Jake roll his eyes.

"What do you mean on camera?" Clare interrogated.

"Well, you see. we have to submit a short documentary as summer work for film club. I decided to do it on high school parties. A couple of our other friends tape the other scenes of the party such as interviews, fights, funny moments of the drunks, etc… I filmed you two," she explained. That is slightly creepy.

"Why would you want to film them?" Jake questioned.

"Because, they were probably the most interesting pair to film at the party. They perfectly represent the stereotype of being wasted," Amerie answered. Well, it's good to know I entertain. "I'll show you the film but only on one condition." I can't wait to hear this one.

"What?"

"You let me submit your footage for my class. Don't worry, it'll be watched in a secure environment of open-minded and creative teenagers," she persuaded. Jake and I nodded and Clare finally gave out her consent with by saying fine. "But that's not all. You have to give me one last interview." We nodded, once again.

Sable excitedly ran under bed and took out her recording camera. She came over to us, giving out a suspenseful start, "So this is how it all went down, well from Amerie's camera's point of view."

**A/N: Just a head's up... the rest of this story will be from the people who weren't wasted at the party, not just the filmakers (ie Amerie and Sable) so yeah. So, please review, subscribe, and favorite. Also, if you're bored and have enough time, please check out my other stories (my newest one is a Imogen/Fitz FF). Alright, thank you to everyone who took the time to read this and the people especially who actually reviewed. It means a lot! :) **


	6. Lost

(Adam's POV)

The party started to making its way at crazy as a crowd of people entered with alcohol and a lot of the partygoers downed that. Zane took notice in it but he didn't seem to care. All the while, Katie kept talking about how unfair it was that her team tied with the cheating opposers. It's not like I didn't care because any girl that talks about sports than gossip will always be more of a turn on for me but I've never really been to a party with an actual keg so this is new for me. I wasn't planning on drinking because I'm still trying to impress Katie. That's when Eli started making his way towards us, without Imogen.

"I'm going to find something to drink, non-alcohol related, which might be hard considering the new guests that just came in an hour ago. But I'll see you later," she said then she went off before I could say bye.

"What was so important that made Katie have to leave?" I looked over to Eli.

"I'm not the one who asked her to leave. I just wanted some time with my best man," he cleared up. He's right, she did seem hasty about ditching me. She probably didn't find me entertaining enough for her taste. Whatever. I don't care. I should've expected this. She claimed that my FTM deal didn't bother her, but it clearly does. There goes my hope of finally finding my trifecta: cute, compatible, and compassionate.

"I'm surprised Imogen isn't bombarding this," I let out. "And here I stand corrected." She walked down the basement, not even glancing at Eli as he tried to wave at her. Instead, she went for one of the red cups the new kids with the fresh bottles of an unidentified alcohol, probably vodka, poured. Eli rushed toward the crowd as I followed. Since Katie left and Dave is eating Ali's face, I might as well try to cockblock Eli. It's what best friends do.

"Imogen, don't drink that," Eli said as his hand reached for her cup and she snatched it back to herself.

"Too late. I've been warming to this new consumption since I got pink lemonade from that nice interracial couple at the minibar," she slowly revealed, pointing to Ali and Dave doing the usual acts of PDA. Next to them, were a collection of Mike's hard lemonade overflowing in a cooler. "It's okay, there's more for everyone," she smiled.

"That's not what I mean. What are you doing? This isn't like you," Eli objected, still attempting to take Imogen's juice.

"After getting stabbed in the heart by a rusty dagger, things change. Like realizing how disgusting this drink is," Imogen made a face as the mixture of the new started to form in her throat, making her cough. "I really do miss that pink lemonade."

"Well, we don't drink liquor for the taste," Bianca butted in, leaving me surprised. Why is she back in Canada?

"Oh," Imogen nodded in this new understanding.

"Wait, I thought… Weren't you supposed to be…" I stuttered to my luck.

"Why the hell does everyone think I moved to the states? Doesn't anyone at least try to talk to me before starting shit?" Bianca answered and ranted all at once.

"Everyone hoped you'd be banished to the states and not be Canada's problem no longer. We thought wishing it loudly enough times, it'd come true," Eli said.

"Like Peter Pan!" Imogen spurted out, startled me but ended up having us all shake our head at her stupidity. Isn't alcohol supposed to show its effect after at least thirty minutes of intake?

"Anyway," Bianca said, grabbing Imogen's hand to pull at her side as she followed, "Stop bothering my girl, Dr. Doom, and beat it!"

"Your girl? If I wasn't mistaken, I'm pretty sure I'm her boyfriend. So that'd make her my girl, giving me the right to protect her from the evil clutches of Bianca, the ghetto version of Medusa," he retorted, making her perform the same charade of following. "I mean your kinky hair is definitely fitting."

"This is the absolutely dreamy boyfriend you were talking about?" Bianca said with dismay.

"Yeah," Imogen sighed in his arms as none of us had no idea what to say. Mainly for me was the fact that I could care less and wanted to find a way to escape. "Wait no. He's my ex boyfriend," she corrected, going back to Bianca.

As this game of using drunk Imogen as a weapon of contempt at each other, my eyes adverted to at first, something seemingly minor. Among the crowds, my eye happened to catch a pair of opposite sexes dancing which was the norm at this joint so it wasn't a big deal. But as the quick image of it translated in my mind, I took my double take. It wasn't like a pair of kids that I had in my homeroom and barely talked to throughout the year. No, if only that was the case. The pair had to be in my circle of close friends.

I ditched my best friend, probably unfazed by his fight over his liquored up girlfriend with a big haired diva. And even if the slightest possible chance he did notice, he'd understand. The fact that I needed to ditch so I could confront my brother was awkwardly placing his hands over my best girl friend's barely covered butt, any logical human being would understand.

"Andrew Torres and Clare Edwards!" I screamed, body a close distance away from them. Formal name bases seemed to always be the best attention grabber in the movies, so might as well experiment with it for the first time. For the record, it did work. Finally, something the clichéd films had some truth to them.

"Adam!" They both cheered as their faces lit up to me, immediately having that small distance away from them being destroyed. Suffocation subdued with them crushing me in their tightly packed hug.

"Okay, I get it. You're excited to see me. Now please stop, I can't breathe," I struggled to say in my last moments of oxygen.

"Sorry, it's just, I love you so much," Drew explained, his tone, stench, and exaggerated emotion giving me the hint that he lost to alcohol. "Not, not, only me. But Clare, too. We both care about you so much. You're like a brother to me!" he yelled, patting me on the pack as he put his arm around Clare.

"Drew, I am your brother," I condescendingly commented back. He wouldn't catch my tone, though.

"You are? Dude, that's amazing! Look, he's my brother!" He cried at Clare as she laughed.

"You're silly. Stable, isn't he silly?" she laughed hysterically. Who is she talking to… whoa! Girl with a camera.

"Where the hell did she come from?" Drew gasped as he had a delayed reaction to the girl with the camera. "Why are we on camera? Clare, are you pregnant?"

"Obviously not. _Mean Girls _taught me that I would die if I had sex," Clare said with a straight face. Talk about losing your impaired thinking when the booze comes around. "Stable wanted to film for her club thingy. I said it was cool. Right, Stable?"

"It's Sable, but yes," Sable nodded. "Now, please, don't mind me. Carry on with whatever you're doing. Like having a revelation of Adam being your brother or making reference to the most mainstream and quotable movie ever." Of course the film kid would use the word, "mainstream," in a condescending tone.

Before I could do anything more, I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. I quickly turned around to find Eli and Fiona, with curious eyes.

"Hey guys, I'd love to talk but now is really not the time," I said putting my focus back to the responsible pair, who were giggling for a reason I honestly don't care about. That is until she gave a long and steady look to Eli. It's not like it was furtive or anything, even Drew could see it.

"Can I help you?" Eli started, confused and unaware of her being wasted. To his comment, Clare laughed hysterically.

"It's funny because his girlfriend won't let him talk to me," Clare loudly whispered to Drew who started to laugh hysterically as well.

"Oh, better not get him in trouble," Drew said, grabbing her hand and both of them taking off, leaving us all in bewilderment. Except Sable, because she directly followed them frolicking. This means I had to as well.

"Eli, I'm sorry but whatever you're dealing with, let Fiona take care of it. I have to play Nanny Torres for my brother and St. Edwards," I said as I adjusted myself and had my eye on them.

"Alright, but speaking of which, what is going on between those two?" Eli asked, curious rather than jealous.

"Honestly, I don't got a clue," I admitted my state of being completely lost.

(Anya's POV)

Dancing with Peter not only made it feel incredibly odd but nerve-wracking as well. Not for the fact that I don't know what to do but for the fact that I'm comfortable with daring to be myself with the guy. This is Peter. The guy who went out with Darcy and Mia. I doubled dated with him, with our significant others being friends with us. Now here we are, his arms tightly around me which was wonderful as my butt swifted in him.

"Stop making things so easy," I said without even meaning to.

"Challenge accepted," he replied to my surprise and turned me around, catching me off guard, his hands tightly around my wrists. "It won't be easy getting out of my grasp."

I struggled to break free but he was actually strong. Or I could just be that weak which would make things the sadder. Finally, he let go of me which left me almost falling. But once again, he caught me, giving us another intense moment of close and personal contact. Just looking him in the eye left me whoozy. Was I starting to get the hots for peter?

"Better?" he let out, still not removing his humorous smirk.

"Much," I breathed out. "I need something to drink. I'll be back."

He nodded and added, "I'll be waiting."

I left from the dance area and went to the bar. I wasn't planning to drink or anything, that'd be absolute nonsense. I already went through my phase of hardcore partying and there was no way I was going back for a while. Which meant I wouldn't compensate for getting drunk. It seemed appropriate since it was going to be my last high school party but I did want to be able to have it my way. And obviously I wouldn't be able to control my fun if I downed a bottle of jack or something. But my throat was still absolutely parched. There had to be at least water or even ice.

Finally, I settled with a can of coke which was buried under the cooler, beneath all the most popular beverages. This didn't mean I would directly go back to Peter. I needed to collect my thoughts before I did anything more with the guy. Was it wrong to actually want to kiss the same lips a friend once did? Technically, Mia and I haven't even kept in touch ever since she moved overseas for her model career. Am I breaking the girl code? And if I do, is it even for someone who is worth it enough for me?

That's when the subject I haven't even though of tapped my shoulder. I turned around to find Owen Milligan standing in front of me, his direction facing yours truly. I've been waiting all this time for him to be at this very place but for some reason, it didn't seem as simple as it should have. It felt conflicting and complicated, since just ten minutes ago, I was grinding on some guy's crotch.

"Hey, Owen," I waved, all smiles. I planned on playing the part of, "Oh we dated once, and I'm totally over you."

"Anya," he said back.

"What brings you here to, Zane's minibar?" I asked. "Having the urge to drink away the night?"

"Um, sure. You know why I'm here. I'm not going to lie and say I haven't been noticing your little game of attention whoring over there," he cut to his point which stung deeply.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, don't pretend you're okay. I know you're dry humping pretty boy over there because you're trying to get me jealous," he spoke in outrage.

"Well, apparently, it's working," I smiled with the intention of spurning him, not seducing.

"I'm already with someone so you're mistaken," he said back, which backlashed at me.

"Then you should get back to her instead of wasting your time here," I concluded.

"You're absolutely right," he said. I nodded solemnly and started to pick up my feet until a hand, not a tap, held its grasp on my shoulder. "Anya, wait."

I went to his command and folded my arms, facing a less hot tempered look on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry for acting like such an asshole. It's just, I still-" he paused, creating an anxious frenzy in my head.

"What, Owen?" I snapped out of impatience.

"I still care about you, okay?" he confessed, coming closer to me, left me agape until bitchy Anya came to place.

"Yet you left me when I begged for you to not," I shot at, marching my way out before I did anything more irrational. I really wanted to kiss him right then, but then I thought about Holly J's once dreaded advice. I didn't want to go back to something that would hold me down from transitioning into college life. I needed to go forward and Owen wouldn't be the right tool. Plus, he might not even kiss back and I'd make one girlfriend mad and cause embarrasment to myself.

I left, sure of what I wanted but unsure of what I needed.

**A/N: Sorry for the long break but here goes Ch 6! Hope you like it (And its length) Anyway, please review, subscribe, and favorite! Thanks :)**


End file.
